hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2041 Pyongyang, North Korea tornado
On May 14th, 2041 the deadliest tornado in recorded history, moving through nearly the entire country of North Korea. The tornado was Rated EF5 because it had measured winds of 242 MPH. These winds were measured from China as the tornado was near the border. |type = EF5 tornado|image location = Moore-tornado 051399.jpg|image caption = The only known photo of the tornado as it was only 5 miles from the North Korea and China border this was the area in which the 242 MPH winds were measured|date = May 14th, 2041|touchdown =Near Changyon, North Korea |injuries = 12,247,125|fatalities = 165,120|damage = $12 billion|areas = North Korea|times = 6:43-0:01|tornado season = 2041 Tornado Season|winds = 242 MPH}} Meteorological Synopsis A classic setup was evident over North Korea. This was only noted in South Korea. However, models showed what appeared to be a perfect tornado setup. A powerful Upper-Level Low was stationed in China. Moisture and instability were in levels only seen during the Super Outbreaks of 1974 and 2011. Extreme lift and wind shear were also present. Tornado At 6:43 UTC a tornado touched down near the city of Changyon. The tornado moved through the town. Nearly every building was swept away in the town. The damage was rated EF3, due to the extremely poor quality of the buildings. The tornado hit small farming towns. The damage was only rated EF3 yet again for the poor quality of homes. The tornado intensified to EF5 strength as it inflicted catastrophic damage in Pyongyang. The tornado cut a 1.5-mile swath of damage. Only 3 buildings had EF5 damage done to them, again because of the quality of the buildings. Kim Jong Un and the entire Kim family were killed. After Pyongyang, the tornado may have reached peak intensity, however, due to the quality of homes, the max damage was rated EF4, as homes were obliterated with their foundations being thrown 100 yards. The tornado continued along the countryside at EF3 strength. The tornado reintensified to EF4 strength as it tore through Tokchon. 400 homes and over 125 buildings were swept away with the foundations in most of the homes being dislodged. In 1 instance there was nothing left but dirt where the foundation had once been. This may have indicated EF5 strength but these homes were extremely frail. The tornado moved over a mountain range east of Hyangson. Ground scouring of 18 inches was noted in some areas. The tornado moved east of Jonchon. Some extremely frail farmhouses were swept away at EF2 strength. The tornado moved through some rural areas of mountains. The tornado reintensified to EF4 strength, as it tore through Rangrim. Every building in the town was completely obliterated at High-End EF4 strength. The tornado turned Northeast and began moving at a pace only seen before in the 1925 Tri-State Tornado. The tornado moved its closest to the Chinese border. Storm Spotters who traveled to China for this outbreak, recorded 242 MPH winds, only a few feet above the ground. At this point, the tornado was over open farmland. After this, the tornado weakened and dissipated South of Hyesan. Aftermath The tornado killed 165,120 people and injured over 12 million. However, the tornado was rain-wrapped for most of its path, and very hard to see. Storm Spotters had no clue what had happened. It had appeared nothing had happened. 1 week after the tornado, Kim Jong-Un was supposed to meet Chinese leader Xi Jinping. When he didn't show up, it was assumed a mistake. However, border town Ji'an in China was normally able to pick up North Korean Television. A different weaker tornado had hit the town on the same day and knocked out power. But when power was restored, the station wasn't online. The Chinese decided to travel to Pyongyang to see what was wrong. When they reached Pyongyang, they saw the City in the rubble. They asked survivors what had happened, and they said, a tornado had destroyed the city. The Chinese immediately alerted South Korea, Japan, and the United States. The Chinese then asked where Kim Jong-Un was, and the North Koreans, said him, and his entire family were killed by the tornado. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:North Korean Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes